<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arisan by tekoteko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787994">Arisan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko'>tekoteko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arisan [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi ternyata tidak benar-benar pergi arisan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arisan [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arisan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mobil sedan mengkilat itu berhenti di area pelabuhan yang kini hanya disinggahi satu-dua orang. Akaashi ternyata tidak benar-benar pergi arisan seperti yang ia katakan pada suaminya, Bokuto Koutaro. Ia pergi bermain api bersama supirnya, Matsukawa Issei. Begitu mobil berhenti, rem tangan diangkat. Begitu pula baju Akaashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tangan issei terjulur. Ibu jarinya mengusap belah bibir akaashi sebelum masuk menekan otot tak bertulang didalam sana. "Kali ini, kebohongan macam apa yang kau beri padanya?", Ujar issei menekan lidahnya itu lebih kuat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi tertawa kecil sebelum mengatup mulut kotornya dan menghisap jemari issei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aku bilang aku pergi arisan", katanya diakhiri dengan tawa lagi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei ikut tertawa. Lidah kekasihnya memang bisa segala hal, termasuk berbohong. </span>
  <span>“jadi Tuan Keiji, apa kita bisa mengocok arisannya sekarang?”, tanya yang hanya dibalas dengan gigitan singkat pada ibu jari. Sakit namun menggoda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi merubah posisi, kali ini duduk menghadap si supir setengah mengejek. Ia bersandar pada pintu mobil dengan satu tangan menopang kepala.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“jangan lihat aku seperti pembohong begitu. Kita memang arisan, namun bukan uang yang dikumpulkan”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ya, mengumpulkan mani jika itu maksudmu”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan tangan Issei digigit lagi. Tidak sesakit yang tadi karena ada lidah yang menyapu kulit setelahnya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungguh, tuan mudanya ini suka sekali menggigit. Seperti anjing, menggemaskan namun selalu ingin dikawini.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lihat saja, kini ia beralih menyesap pergelangan tangannya. Memejam mata  sedang bibir mengecup urat-urat yang menonjol. Kemudian naik menjilati belah jemarinya. Seperti es krim di teriknya panas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pria itu pernah berkata bahwa tangan Issei indah dan ia suka sekali pada tulang-tulang menonjol di ruas-ruas jarinya. Jika Akaashi sebegitu ingin tangannya, Issei tidak akan segan memberi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mulut pria itu dicolok sekali lagi, kali ini dengan dua yang paling panjang. Masuk jauh menuju pangkal dan kembali sambil membelai langit sebelum akhirnya menjepit lidah dengan buku jari. Akaashi mendesah geli kesenangan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei berpikir jika bukan tangannya, tapi batangnya yang di dalam mulut ini pasti menyenangkan. Akaashi pandai melakukan deep throat. Pangkal ditekan sekali lagi. Otot-otot leher Akaashi bergerak menelan serakah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sexy, batin Issei berteriak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibu jarinya naik memulas bibir atas Akaashi, tidak begitu lembut karena gincu keunguan tipis itu kini berserakan pada sekitar kulit. Takjub akan karyanya pada bibir panjang namun tidak begitu tipis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aku paling suka melakukan ini, merusak produk yang entah apa namanya dibibirmu”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi mundur, melepaskan diri dari kuncian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kenapa tidak kau rusak saja dengan bibirmu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada jeda disana, cukup untuk saling melempar tantangan lewat kelipan mata. Kemudian dengan tidak sabar Issei didorong kasar. Bersandar penuh pada kursi pengemudi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tuannya itu maju dengan tangan terjulur pada sudut kursi. Menekan tuas agar punya ruang lebih luas. Akaashi naik pangkuan dengan puas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pinggulnya bergerak, mencari tempat nyaman sekaligus menyapa lawan. Issei mendesah tidak karuan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kancing baju Akaashi sudah tanggal setengah jalan ketika naik ke pangkuan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinggal tarik saja dengan kasar maka kulit sedikit coklat itu akan tersaji di depannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapi Issei kapok, ia tidak mau lagi dijambak Akaashi seperti saat heels nya patah karena dihantam terlalu keras di toilet umum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sudut pandang Issei penuh dengan Akaashi dengan satu bahu terbuka disiram langit senja.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cantik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Menakjubkan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, sial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Issei muak sekali mengulang tiga kata itu terus menerus untuk mendeskripsikan Akaashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayangnya selalu tiga kata itu yang muncul sepaket setiap melihat Akaashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ia terdiam sejenak, mengagumi pacarnya. Berpikir karma baik apa yang kira-kira ia lakukan hingga layak mendapatkan ini.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei berencana menjadi anak senja sebentar, tetapi anjing kecilnya tidak tahan. Rahang Issei di cengkram kasar. Muka Akaashi galak namun matanya berkabut nafsu. Takut sih tidak, tambah sexy iya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aku tidak membawamu ke pelabuhan untuk berwisata”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei lupa, pacarnya dan istri Bokuto Koutaro adalah orang yang berbeda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Istri majikannya adalah yang manis, patuh, penurut, dan apapun yang meneriaki hal-hal baik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacar miliknya adalah dia yang tidak sabaran, suka memerintah, terkadang kasar namun terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei hanya tertawa, meremas tangan Akaashi yang satunya kemudian bangkit hingga hidung saling menyapu. Akaashi menatapnya dalam namun Issei hanya abai dan memilih untuk melepas kancing baju tuannya saja.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tangan memeluk pinggang itu erat lalu naik menyusur tulang punggung. Ia tertawa lagi. Tubuh yang satu di dekap erat. Sesekali menggambar lingkaran pada bokong yang masih dibalut celana bahan, lalu diremas dan ditekan intinya dari luar dengan jari tengah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apa otakmu sudah rusak?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ya Issei rasa otaknya rusak. Dia suka sekali pinggul dan pantat Akaashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kerutan matahari itu ditekan lagi, digoda sedemikian rupa hingga Akaashi hanya bisa mendesah dan menggesek Issei di depan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Issei”, panggilnya lembut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei menghela nafas panjang. Lelah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apa aku terlalu kasar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kemudian menciumi garis rahangnya manja. Pura-pura bersalah namun menggodanya seduktif.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei lelah. Ini keterlaluan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Siapa yang tidak rusak ketika berhadapan dengan mu seperti ini”, jawab Issei pada akhirnya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leher Akaashi diusap. Panjang, tidak begitu tebal dan sangat pas dalam genggamnya. Jemari Issei melingkar seolah-olah mencekiknya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulu meremang ingat memori lampau. Akaashi yang berantakan, bingung memilih nafas atau melepas putih berkeliaran dalam kepalanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dari leher, tangannya naik menyapu pipi Akaashi. Halus sekali hingga si pacar menutup mata. Naluri membawanya mengejar tangan itu ingin disentuh lebih.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei tersenyum kecil. Mengagumi pada apa yang menjadi miliknya, meskipun tidak utuh. Tidak peduli.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi membuka mata. Dua kelereng bertemu. Dalam pandangnya Issei berteriak dalam bisu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aku mau kamu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aku mau kamu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aku mau kamu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sekarang</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Di tempat ini</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atau itu Akaashi yang berteriak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tidak tau. Tidak dalam mood berpikir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pokoknya tautan bibir saling makan di dalam mobil itu nyata. Entah siapa yang mulai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bibir Akaashi digigit lapar. Lidah Issei dihisap rakus. Kemudian bunyi decap basah mengaung di dalam mobil. Sesekali berganti desah. Lalu teriakan. Yang itu karena lidah Akaashi digigit. kemudian dicecap lagi. Air liur basahi dagu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tangan saling tarik, saling dorong. Remas apa saja dalam jangkauan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bahu, rambut, jemari.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apa saja, hingga Akaashi jatuh terdorong pada panel mobil pun tidak membuat mereka berhenti. Pemutar lagu hidup, Queen bersorak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And floating around in ecstasy</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So don't stop me now don't stop me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dalam pergumulan itu Issei tertawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So don't stop me now, karena tidak akan bisa berhenti juga, benak Issei bercanda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei membuat tanda samar pada belakang telinga. Pada potongan bahu. Pada dada dan sekitar puncaknya. Pada bawah lengan Akaashi. Pada bagian apa saja yang tersembunyi yang mampu dijangkau bibirnya. Banyak namun samar dan tersembunyi. Seperti masalah yang dicari-cari. Seperti menentang gravitasi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tangan Issei cepat melucuti pakaian Akaashi. Melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Jemari kesukaan Akaashi menyelam dalam tempat lain kesukaan Issei. Dibalur pelicin dari dalam dashboard, ia meregang tuan mudanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Two hundred degrees</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi mendongak ke atas ketika Issei menjilati lehernya. Pria itu panas. Semua tempat yang dihinggapinya seakan terbakar. Kulit Akaashi meremang dibawah sentuhan. Wajahnya memerah. Mata pun basah bukan karena sedih. Sesekali tersedak ketika Issei mengeruk lebih dalam. Bahu si supir digores kuku ketika titik meluncur diserang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm traveling at the speed of light</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I wanna make a supersonic man out of you</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bagi Issei, Akaashi itu seperti morfin. Terlarang, berbahaya namun penuh candu. Sekali dicicip rasanya tidak akan pernah bisa lupa. Mau lagi. Terus begitu. Tidak ada kata cukup. Issei tersenyum. Dan ini memang terlarang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nghhhhh.. i-sse-i..ahh”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desah Akaashi putus-putus ditelinga. Pinggulnya bergerak gelisah. Tidak puas, mau yang lebih dari sekedar jari. Kepala bersandar pada bahu yang lain, memeluk erat agar tidak jatuh kebelakang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Su..dah, jangan lagi. A-aku..ngghh... mau kamu”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don't stop me now,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm having such a good time</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei suka mengganggu Akaashi ketika pria itu frustasi dalam nafsu. Membuatnya marah hingga ia kehabisan kata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jika hanya penis, kau punya selain aku bukan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-s-sse-ihhh”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“milik siapa yang kau suka?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don't stop me now</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don't stop me now</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I don't want to stop at all</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Membuatnya marah hingga Akaashi hanya mampu bermain fisik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei didorong jatuh berbaring pada kursi kemudi. Sebelah tangannya, yang dipakai untuk menjamah lubang Akaashi tadi ditahan di samping kepalanya. Nafas Akaashi memburu. Matahari bersinar lebih merah sore ini. Issei suka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>On a collision course</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jadi dengan sengaja ia jilati jari-jari basahnya di dengan mata terpaku pada Akaashi. Menonton raut wajah pacarnya yang terlalu, sekali lagi, indah-cantik-menakjubkan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei benar-benar rusak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I am a satellite</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm out of control</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan Akaashi menciumnya. Membungkam mulut Issei sebelum pria itu berbicara lebih banyak. Lidah mereka berkelahi, menunjukan posisi. Akaashi menggigit bibirnya, kaget ketika Issei tiba-tiba melakukan penetrasi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lebih banyak menyentuh daripada berbicara. Kepala Akaashi berputar tidak secara harfiah, maupun dalam konotasi negatif. Nafas Issei kasar di telinganya membuat jantung berdegup lebih kencang. Tubuhnya didekap erat. Jemari Akaashi mencari tempat di antara sela-sela rambut dan punggung pria itu. Bergerak naik turun hingga mobil penuh suara kulit yang beradu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei berbeda dari Bokuto. Ujung kepala pria ini lancip ke atas dengan urat dan ukuran yang besar. Miliknya dan Bokuto hanya berbeda pada sudut ereksi saja. Issei bisa menemukan titiknya lebih cepat dan menghantamnya lebih mudah. Bukan perkara besar karena Akaashi suka keduanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AHHH”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issei menusuknya lagi. Kali ini terlalu dalam hingga tangan Akaashi tanpa sengaja menepuk kaca mobil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kepala Akaashi ditarik mendongak. Bawah rahangnya diciumi. Disesap. Ditandai. Akaashi ingin bilang jika tempat itu terlalu terbuka. Akan ketahuan. Namun tertelan karena terlalu sibuk mendesah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gerakan Issei makin cepat. Menghujam makin dalam. Akaashi mengetatkan lubangnya. Issei menggeram. Kemudian cairan putih tumpah berserakan. Kotor. Lengket. Baik di perut Issei maupun di sela-sela kaki Akaashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I am a sex machine</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ready to reload</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Like an atom bomb about to</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belum usai dari pelepasan yang pertama, Akaashi sudah diputar agar berbaring pada kursi kemudi. Satu Kaki diangkat keatas bahu. Minta akses lebih mudah dan lebih menyenangkan untuknya benar-benar bekerja.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satu kaki lagi menahan dada Issei. Meminta jeda. Akaashi benar benar kacau berantakan. Tidak ada orang kacau yang, sekali lagi, indah-cantik-menakjubkan seperti Akaashi. Miliknya berkedut. Minta cepat disarungkan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaki yang menahan dada dibelai lembut sampai betis. Diciumi dan digigit kecil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tangan Akaashi turun meremas milik sendiri. Punggungnya melengkung. erangan jadi lagu senja dan Issei Ingin terus memutar lagu itu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akan ku bantu bersihkan nanti”, katanya sebelum menusuk Akaashi lagi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don't stop me now</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>('cause I'm having a good time, yeah yeah)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don't stop me now</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(yes, I'm havin' a good time)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I don't want to stop at all</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selesai</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>